Talk:Commander Adam Malkovich
Speculation I'm pretty sure encyclopedias don't ordinarily include speculation. Plus, the speculation of a romance probably came AFTER the death of Adam, if nobody had even heard of him until Fusion.JaggerG 17:07, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Chronology Does anyone know really when Samus was in the GF, or just speculation? MetVet :It never said she was in the GF at all. It might have just been a mission similar to that of Metroid Fusion's (but without the X, the BSL, and other stuff). MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 03:13, 6 January 2008 (UTC) According to the Federation Police page, she was part of said organization. MetVet :And I think that was fanon. Don't forget, just because most of the fanon was erased that doesn't mean we didn't miss some. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, it's not fanon. According to monologues early in Metroid Fusion (and I quote:) "...reminds me of a gruff Federation CO I served under named Adam Malkovich..." Samus Aran, Metroid Fusion. This implies that she was under his direct command (not partnership or hired as hunter) at some point. Samus also makes a comment that this is the only time she has had to take direct-orders like that before the ship-version of Adam. This also does not confirm whether she served under Galactic Federation Police or Federation Marines. Comment please. MetVet :::::Did it exactly say that it wasn't another mission like MF. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:31, 12 January 2008 (UTC) MetVet: In the manga she specifically identifies herself as a member of the Federation Police during the mission to Jugrald. Dazuro :You are an IP. IPs aren't supposed to have user pages. Anyways, I never read the manga. I always get bored each time I start to. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:21, 26 April 2008 (UTC) No, I'm a member, I just forgot to log in. :P Dazuro 21:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Time to resurrect this old debate... do when know when Samus "served under" Malkovich? Somewhere it says between Samus's 2nd and 3rd visits. ''MetVet'' In Other M she does say she worked for the Federation, under Adam. It'd be nice if Nintendo made up their minds though. Did she work for the Marines, the Army or the Police?DawnDispatched 02:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Censoring The only translated version is censored. Based on the humourous situation with Kreatz, the fact that this is a Nintendo intellectual property, and the fact that SnoopyCool also translates much violent and adult-oriented manga, I'd assume that the original is likely sensored. Though I could be proven wrong, the editor from yesterday did not claim to cite an alternative translation or to have done it theirself. This leaves me to believe that they "filled in the blanks". 09:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Based on previous experience with Japanese "swearwords", it is possible that there was no cussword at all in the original. There are many Japanese words with the intensity of a swearword, but which are not strictly analogues. For example, "shimatte", which is often translated as the invective "shit", simply means "to do completely". Thus, it can be used in a tone like "Shit, I've completely messed up.", or simply "That ship was totally obliterated." There is a habit among fan-translators to use the "cussiest" translation, to make their favored series "more adult", but it is not often accurate - more often the character is merely exasperated, instead of foulmouthed.Glorious CHAOS! 04:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::If you can copy the original text, or give me a link, I can check the translation.Glorious CHAOS! 04:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Think it's this page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, they used "$%#@" in the original as well. Those shapes on the left.Glorious CHAOS! 06:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? Now that I look, I see geometric shapes and card suits. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, yes, but this is the English equivalent. I can't really type the card suit symbols.Glorious CHAOS! 21:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Why can you not type card suits? Just find a correct font in which they are in. That would be your only problem. Card suits are Alt characters 3-6: ♥, ♦, ♣, ♠...? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Adam Malkovich survived? Adam Malkovich survived the encounter with Ridley's ship. Woah. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Don't count on it. Most of those scenes likely represent flashbacks. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Yay, a retcon. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 00:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 2001 I'll buy this connection, but I'm not seeing the dialogue that was posted in the YT video of Fusion I'm looking at, so I removed this section: As another shout out to 2001, when Adam locks Samus in the Navigation Room they go through the infamous dialog from 2001. :Samus: "Open the Navigation room doors Adam. Open the Navigation room doors." :Adam: "I'm sorry Samus, but I'm afraid I can't do that." ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I doubt he's Sylux. But maybe he is. TantrumDog 05:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Gallery I don't see adam himself in those pictures from Other M. Maybe it would be better using screens from the new trailer? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Chozoboy, why did you revert my edit? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:33, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Unless you give me a good reason not to, I'm removing those pictures.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is an Adam Malkovich gallery with images of Adam Malkovich in a scene that multiple reviews have confirmed that Adam Malkovich is included in. I'm not sure you understand the burden of proof. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me. I did not realize that one marine in the same armor as every other marine was supposed to look like Adam. I apologize for a mistake that is completely normal and to be expected. Still, unless you LABEL it as a photo including Adam, no one is going to realize that it has him in it. So, maybe you should mention that insyead of confusing us. After all, you can't expect everyone to read the reviews. So sorry about your "Burden of Proof". --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] out.02:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Wait. Isn't Adam the slightly "yellow" guy at the very left of both pictures? ::I thought that, but then I thought maybe he wasn't. He'd look different from the others if he was a commander. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Metroid:Other M/Death of Adam Does anyone else have the same general idea that this will be the game to show how Adam died saving Samus? I think its a good bet to assume it will. I'm pretty sure not ALL the scenes with Adam are flashbacks, could be wrong But I'm pretty sure it is, if I remember all the info thats been revealed.Marx Wraith 12:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Quote Okay, why the hell is "Any objections lady?" the main quote on the page? Have the censored thing from the manga in a different section. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? It isn't the main quote. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Er, sorry. I meant "isn't". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Biological Experiments in other m, samus says adam despises biological experimentation of ANY kind. yet, he approved of her destroying all metroids (though he says it was necessary in the game). also, his computer incarnation, he obviously knows about the metroid breeding program, and the federation trying to use the sa-x as biological weapons. he also seems to condone this, seeing as he tries to prevent samus from destroying the sa-x : Adam isn't in Metroid Fusion, so he didn't have anything to do with SA-X. His basic personality is there, but not his opinions (as shown when the computer tells Samus that Adam should have saved himself instead of her), which are ultimately decided by the Galactic Federation. Also, killing the Metroids has nothing to do with biology experimentation. He didn't approve of the actions in Other M, which involved genetic engineering for biological warfare purposes. Exterminating a biological weapon isn't the same as creating one. Adam's Death Couldn't Adam's death be prevented if Samus used a friggin Power Bomb to detach Sector Zero followed by an escape-like theme? I mean, the self-destruct protocol states if the sector took enough damage, it will detach and explode. He also said Power Bombs are a "nice way to kill living things instantly", and as arguably the strong weapon in the game, it would detach. Shadowblade777 06:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You have to remember that Sector Zero detaches before exploding. Samus wouldn't be able to get back out in time. He knew that she was more valuable to the galaxy than he was. Dazuro 07:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :A Power Bomb would DETACH Sector Zero though, and then Samus would escape somehow. Remember how Samus got back onto the Olympus in Corruption? Maybe it could work like that. Shadowblade777 07:38, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It would detach it. And then she would be trapped on it, unable to get back onto the Bottle Ship itself. And if Samus could escape, Adam could too. There's absolutely no reason Samus would be able to get off that Adam couldn't have done as well. Maybe he thought he still had a chance to escape. Maybe he did. But he would rather risk his own life than hers. Dazuro 07:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but how Adam Malkovich will beat the Queen Metroid? You need Power Bombs to kill that thing.The last time I checked, Adam Malkovich couldn't produce Power Bombs -Nobody 10:36am, September 6,2010 :He didn't kill a queen metroid. He simply shot things and hope it made sector zero go boom. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : :@MarioGalaxy2433g5: :I'm Sorry that I didn't say it clear enough. What I meant is that it is not logical to switch between Samus and Adam Malkovich. Her mission was to kill Ridley, but when she found him, he was dead. He was killed by a Queen Metroid. So if Samus and Adam switched missions, Samus would complete her mission easily(blowing up sector zero with Power Bombs),but Adam woudn't stand a chance against the Queen Metroid that killed Ripley. There was no way to save Adam Malkovich. Me, I wish there was, but there is was possible way.-Nobody 11:39am, September 6, 2010 ::We weren't saying that Adam was going to kill Ridley. What we are debating is whether Samus could have blown up Sector Zero, escaped, and then go beat Ridley, while Adam just sits around and watches. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Sector Zero has no escape. Did you see the size of those doors? I don't think any thing under a nuclear missle could get through that. Plus, after the damage she would inflict, Sector Zero ::would detach from the bottle ship. So even if she did find a way to escape, how would she get back to the bottle ship? Shinespark? Space jump? It makes no sense, and as I said again samus fights a Queen Metroid that kills Ridley, not Ridley himself. ::-Nobody 12:04pm, September 6, 2010 :::I'm pretty sure she can command her gunship like she did in Corruption too. Shadowblade777 19:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::You didn't read the conversation above. They said unleash a power bomb, then quickly get back to sector 2. And its Ridley, Ripley is somebody from Alien. I meant to go fight Ridley but end up fighting the queen. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::She barely made it out, and that with out her unleashing a power bomb behind a door that looks like a safe. If she would have took the time to produce a power bomb, she would never make it out. :::-Nobody 12:40pm, September 6, 2010 ::::Regardless, talk pages are meant for improving the article. So this discussion is now closed. I got a little sidetracked myself. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::So do we archive this?? Metroid101 17:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I would say that we should only archive when there are lots of messages. This would be MOM's talk as well as the main page. Already done, though. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :By discussion closed, I mean, get back to discussing improving the article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay new idea. What if Samus shot the Hyper Beam into the area while shes OUTSIDE of SZ? It detaches, neither of them die, we all go home happy? Shadowblade777 00:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Too bad she didn't have the hyper beam any more, since it seems to have been temporary. And what's it matter what you think would have been a better solution? It didn't happen in the game. As MG said, discussing this is off-topic nonsense. Dazuro 00:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Adam Lied I have actually come to the conclusion that Adam must have lied when he told Samus that he had no part in the Bottle Ship program beyond filing that report. Here's why: He tells Samus that Madeline (really Melissa) Bergman is "no ally", with a fair degree of certainty. Not just "I don't trust her", "I think she's not our ally" or something to that effect, but with flat out certainty "she's not on our side". Now, he could have found any number of reasons to suspect her, but if they were legitimate reasons that did not incriminate him, he would have explained them to Samus when she seems unconvinced as to MB's motives. But he doesn't. That leaves only the incriminating reasons, that he would be afraid to explain to Samus. Reasons such as "I know she's an android, but she didn't tell you". Reasons that indicate he knew about what was going on onboard the Bottle Ship beforehand. I realize that this is somewhat speculative, which is why I'm putting it here for scrutiny and review as opposed to writing it in the article right away.--AdmiralSakai 20:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) MOM artwork His artwork in MOM (not in armor) reminds me of Sir Topham Hat for some reason... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Rain Has anybody else noticed the possible Adam Refrence in Rain Made by the Norman Jayden charicter? Comment if you cought on. HK Either way that eye in Sam's ship in MOM is identical to the computer eye and should stay. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 21:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Could we possibly change Any objections, Lady? and Remember me? from redirects because they are famous quotes from the series? I know Terminator Wiki has pages for I'll be back, H'asta la vista, baby and Come with me if you want to live. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б''''''o'й'''X]] (Talk • • UN) 11:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :They have lists of when the quote was used. "Remember me?" was only uttered once, and the other spans only two games. It's a stretch, man. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Adam vs Deleter Okay, you clearly see during the Ridley fight that Adam was attacked and his Comm broke, but at the endgame, it shows it as if nothing happened to him. I don't get it. Anyone got theories? Shadowblade777 03:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Adam WAS the Deleter... I am putting this in the talk because it is just speculation, but I find it odd that nobody considers Adam to '''BE '''the Deleter. He was in command the whole time, controlling, ''and ''knowing about everyone's movement and actions, including Samus. The other members of the team had no communications with each-other, so it would have been extremely difficult for them to track down and kill each-other. In fact, come to think of it, there is no confirmation that there couldn't be communication between team members other than Adam telling them that is the case. He 'survived' the 'assasination attempt' by an unknown assailant during the Ridley fight, though nothing is shown on who drew a gun and shot. If the Deleter was truly methodical, there is no way Adam should have survived unscarred Adam just 'happens' to show up after long radio silence at the same place where Samus tracked the Deleter? He deliberately tells Samus that Madeline is 'not on our side' despite the fact that she turns out to be the prime wittness against the program Duh, his name WAS on the program report. Then he says he doesn't know what the program achieved with the metroids... All for a deliberate, thoughtful person who thinks through every word he says...? He was the one to direct Anthony to his near-death, the Anthony that not only saves Samus, but the vital, incriminating info Madeline holds His explanation about the dangers of freeze-resistant metroids has huge holes in it, which fans I think incorrectly interpreted as holes in writing. I think it was a clue that Adam was lying The very fact that he showed zero emmotions allowing the death of his brother should be clue that he has no remorse It is ''implied ''that Adam died destroying sector zero along with himself, although this is not actually shown directly. More likely, he was trying to remove evidence, not catching on that the metroids and MB have already migrated to the rest of the ship As Samus herself says, there is never anything accidental about Adam. He is always perfectly deliberate, thinking through every action. Any speculation that he was incompetent, or stupid would be inconsistent with his character Just because Samus likes him and forgives everything he does, doesn't mean he cannot be a cold-hearted villain. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Pop5678eye (talk • ) when he sacrificed himself to save samus aran i was crying because i know that he was like a father to her (in a figurative speech) knew madeline could adam have known madeline, cause that would explain why adam said "Madeline bergman" (MB) is no ally, and why he was so upset when samus was talking to melisa (stating she was madeline), cause he knew that was not madeline ( although there's a plothole as it happens after his deleter encounter, my guess would be he fled towards room mw area, hid, james ran past him and kept going straight (due to samus coming the other way) while adam circled back to his room.Pikmin theories (talk) 02:53, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Rank? I read a transcript of the Other M story and it refers to Adam as both a Commander and General. As you can see here, General is pretty high up on the Army chain of command, however Commander is not a rank in the Army. At least not the US Army. Commander is a rank in the Navy, but General isn't. Now, the Federation might have a different structure for Officers, but what do we do about it? Do we continue to call Adam a Commander? Should we change it to General? At the very least I think we should have a discussion about this. Will Keaton (talk) 00:56, December 22, 2016 (UTC)